NWN2Wiki talk:Community Portal
Artist needed *Do we have any artists? We need a better top-left corner image -- or at least one that has a transparent background. We also need a favicon (like the NWNWiki one). Any volunteers? -- Alec Usticke 11:58, 10 December 2005 (PST) *Alec can you upload the corner image please as I cant find it on special:Imagelist. I will do some work on it to look like NWN. -- Pstarky *Sure, Pstarky. Here's NWNWiki's corner image: Here's my poor attempt at NWN2Wiki's: I used the NWN font, but I'm not sure it looks so hot. At the very least, the background needs to be transparent. (It doesn't look bad against a white background, but the corner has a gray background, so it looks like crap with a white box around it.) -- Alec Usticke 09:30, 11 December 2005 (PST) *Well I think this will be ok until Obsidian release some more stuff. Was not to worried about the 2''' as Im should we will replace it -- Pstarky 10:01, 11 December 2005 (PST) image:wiki_2.png *Thanks, Pstarky. That looks better. Now, want to take a crack at something for the favicon? Here's NWNWiki's: -- Alec Usticke 12:21, 11 December 2005 (PST) *Well I will have a look at it when I can (tomorrow at work). It damn small thou. -- Pstarky 13:01, 11 December 2005 (PST) *New and Improved. What you think, the favicon ok? -- Pstarky 03:08, 12 December 2005 (PST) image:WIKI_2new.png *I think they both look awesome! Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 03:15, 12 December 2005 (PST) *I need the favicon in ico format. Pstarky, can you convert it and email it to me? It must be exactly 16x16 (more info @ Wikipedia; the NWNWiki icon is here). If not, I'll find a program to convert it. Let me know. Thanks. -- Alec Usticke 03:23, 12 December 2005 (PST) *Alec, I cant find a option to save the file a .ico format in the programme I use. Plus I dont want to download a programme for it at work. Which is a better file format to send via emai, .png or .gif? -- Pstarky *No need to email then. I'll find a program to convert it. Can you make it 16x16 though? -- Alec Usticke 04:13, 12 December 2005 (PST) *Done. Im guessing you will have to rename it, but I dont thing the override/replacing a image works. Does it look a but fuzzy now? -- Pstarky 04:22, 12 December 2005 (PST) *Yeah, it looks a little fuzzier. I wonder if it can be made 16x16 without stretching it -- just padded a little. It's not bad though. -- Alec Usticke 05:16, 12 December 2005 (PST) *Its still trial and error, is it not Alec. LOL image:favicon_2.png -- Pstarky 05:38, 12 December 2005 (PST) *Hehe, no worries. I think they look great. I'm sure we'll want to revisit it once there's a NWN2 web site with lots of clip art. -- Alec Usticke 05:46, 12 December 2005 (PST) *For sure, but it looks a lot better then the original 2's we had. :) -- Pstarky 05:48, 12 December 2005 (PST) *Thanks again, Pstarky. I converted the PNG to ICO using this site. -- Alec Usticke 15:24, 12 December 2005 (PST) *Pstarky, I see you did a reverse icon for Klingon Mage. It looks pretty good. :To '''everyone, which do you like better: :#image:favicon_2.png or :#image:WoB_Favicon.png :Which should we use for the web site? -- Alec Usticke 13:19, 13 December 2005 (PST) *I say, Lets use the reverse to keep in with the Search Plug-in -- Pstarky 15:26, 13 December 2005 (PST) *No one else has an opinion? Which icon should we use? -- Alec Usticke *Whichever ones matches whatever it's most being used for--Defunc7 18:01, 15 December 2005 (PST) You're always so help, Defunc7. Hehe. -- Alec Usticke 18:03, 15 December 2005 (PST) *I have an entry: // Brick Thrower 12:20, 19 December 2005 (PST) image:Wiki_double.PNG *Heh, that's interesting. -- Alec Usticke 12:21, 19 December 2005 (PST) *I actually like the nwn-font 2. Could always remove to inner-most iris piece & replace with a 2 ;)--Defunc7 12:36, 19 December 2005 (PST) *I posted an announcement at NWVault http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=community_news.Detail&id=2194 and included the logo, but you can't even see the 2 on the black background. Doh! -- Alec Usticke 20:29, 21 December 2005 (PST) *How about that 1? --Der Unbekannte 14:53, 28 December 2005 (PST) *Well, it's colorful. :) -- Alec Usticke 16:14, 30 December 2005 (PST) Is it time for a new NWN2Wiki logo (top left corner)? The image is from Obsidian's web site. Opinions? Will it look any good with the black background? -- Alec Usticke 21:54, 24 June 2006 (PDT) * Is it poss. to have a none black background one, to see how it would look? From the current 3, i'd say no.3 is the one i'd go for. DM Yarrow 03:36, 25 June 2006 (PDT) * I personally like the first one. The black background might look awkward though..... - Emerald Melios 05:54, 25 June 2006 (PDT) ::Yeah, it'll probably look like crap with the black background image on our white theme. I like our current logo, but it'd be nice to use something that's more "official". I think I like #3 the best as well. If any artists have a way of doing something like that with a clear background, I'd love to see it. -- Alec Usticke 07:26, 25 June 2006 (PDT) Oooh. I found a white logo. How do these look? The original image: NWN2 Logo.rar (PSD format) Opinions? Should we use one of these or stick with the current one? -- Alec Usticke 09:24, 25 June 2006 (PDT) * I think the first or second one are better than the current one. - Emerald Melios 16:12, 25 June 2006 (PDT) ::I think I'd like to use the first one, since that seems to be the official logo. I'd probably prefer the third one, but the logo size is 135x135, so lopping off the eye doesn't help but reduce the height. ::Does anyone have the ability to make it with a clear background instead of white? Perhaps the favicon could also be changed to the little orange eye. -- Alec Usticke 09:52, 26 June 2006 (PDT) :::I'll have a crack at it, should be easy enough. No idea how to do favicons though. -- DM Yarrow 13:20, 26 June 2006 (PDT) ::::Thanks, DM Yarrow. That'd be great. A favicon is just a 16x16 image, like the current NWN2Wiki one . This site can convert to the required ICO format. -- Alec Usticke 13:37, 26 June 2006 (PDT) *Ok i've cleared the white from the white logo (though with our background you can't tell), tell me what you think. -- DM Yarrow 18:53, 26 June 2006 (PDT) *Favicons - and an animated one (a new service apparently) Whichever is used, i'll upload the ico. -- DM Yarrow 18:53, 26 June 2006 (PDT) :gah, it seems the preview gif doesn't work right...well descip of what it does. "Animated favicon1.gif" scrolls up twice and then stops. -- DM Yarrow 18:53, 26 June 2006 (PDT) ::ico wouldn't upload..no suprise there. Anyway, zip uploaded that contains the ico and the animated gif that is needed to have an animated ico. -- DM Yarrow 19:07, 26 June 2006 (PDT) :::That's great, DM Yarrow! Thanks! I added the new logo to the site (as you can see if your cache has refreshed). Very nice. :::Thanks for working on the icons as well. I think it looks great, but I'm concerned it's not as clear as the current one (that this site is for NWN2). What do people think? :::#Current favicon: :::#Proposed new favicon: :::Perhaps an alternative is to keep the current but change the color to orange like the logo. What does everyone think? -- Alec Usticke 07:22, 27 June 2006 (PDT) :::: Kind of like this ? Or this ? Or even this -- Rgb 08:10, 27 June 2006 (PDT) ::::: yea i was worried about the favicon...but it needed trying out anyway. I'm likeing as it is similar to the one in the logo and isn't flat colour. -- DM Yarrow 08:36, 27 June 2006 (PDT) ::::::I like that one too. I added it to the site. Thanks, Rgb & DM Yarrow! -- Alec Usticke 09:33, 27 June 2006 (PDT) :::::::What can I say.... I like it alot, nice work on the favicon and logo. The only thing I can really say that it might look a bit too busy using the first logo and just been that small in the corner, but if everyone else is happy with it that Im cool. (Sorry I took time to reply, but i had a very busy 4 days or so. Plus I wouldnt have been able to work on the logo until Wednesday anyway.) -- Pstarky 12:20, 27 June 2006 (PDT) * Ok its just me be picky, but do we really need the FR in the logo? Its that small that the people that dont have a clue of the background of NWN2/PnP will just wonder what it is. Plus it doesnt really help been there in that small area. I think Logo 2 is just a bit larger and looks better (not so busy). ( The one I just upload has a clear background already) -- Pstarky 03:15, 28 June 2006 (PDT) Welcome custom content guru ThriKreen I'd like to publicly welcome custom content guru ThriKreen to NWN2Wiki. For those who don't know, ThriKreen is the maintainer of the first NWN wiki, the NWN Custom Content Guide. Thanks for your contributions, ThriKreen. I hope you will continue to contribute to NWN2Wiki! :) -- Alec Usticke 18:00, 15 December 2005 (PST) Dammit people, it's ThriKreen! With an R! =) Best parts about Wiki-Wiki is the editing! --ThriKreen 22:37, 15 December 2005 (PST) :Oops. That's why I should always copy-and-paste. -- Alec Usticke 22:44, 15 December 2005 (PST) Welcome Thrikreen. -- Pstarky 23:37, 15 December 2005 (PST) Speculation I created a little info box for speculation. If you want to create an article with D&D info but aren't sure if it will be implemented in NWN2, just include at the top of the page. I don't think we need to plaster it on every page, but it may be helpful for areas that are really up in the air and you don't want to have to mention a caveat in every other sentance. -- Alec Usticke 15:12, 17 December 2005 (PST) Datadase error *What does it mean when this comes up. image:error.png Never seen it before. -- Pstarky 09:57, 18 December 2005 (PST) *Nevermind. I have work it out! Looks like MediaWiki got smart on me. LOL -- Pstarky 09:59, 18 December 2005 (PST) *I was just updating some scripts for the Mediawiki:Spam blacklist. It should be fixed now. -- Alec Usticke 10:02, 18 December 2005 (PST) Verity of content? I got a concern about the verity of the content. Is everything that is added here officially confirmed by obsidian entertainment to be added in NWN2? thanks in advance for the answers. --Der Unbekannte 13:38, 24 December 2005 (PST) *It's not 100% confirmed, however there's alot of "speculation" warnings on anything which is not officially confirmed by Obsidian. Along with a general "mildly confirmed" warning which should be applied to the whole site. Any game-mechanics etc here if not directly confirmed by obsidian are based on DnD 3.5 information, which obsidian is working from. E.g. The Cleric class is confirmed, but the full spell list is not confirmed, nor is the spell progression. However there doesn't seem a very strong reason for why Obsidian would deviate from spell progression (i.e. when clerics get what spell level & times per day etc). As always this site is not the a garuntee of the final products as Obsidian reserves the right to change any details & mechanics they've currently "confirmed" (e.g. they might need to revise a certain mechanic in order to fix a bug etc).--Defunc7 13:51, 24 December 2005 (PST) NWN2Wiki promotion I just added a post to the BioWare topic about NWN2Wiki that MokahTGS was nice enough to start. I tried to spotlight some of the areas we've built so far. If you post to BioWare's forums and would like to add a link to your signature, you can do so here. You're welcome to include anything you want, but here's what's in my sig: url=http://www.nwnwiki.org/NWNWiki/url & url=http://www.nwn2wiki.org/NWN2Wiki/url, databases anyone can edit Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 23:29, 30 December 2005 (PST) I think it's good to mention NWN1wiki in the same sig. It helps avoid ambiguity with the NWN2News' wiki. Mines "Help Contribute to NWN2Wiki, sequel to the successful NWNWiki" (since people seem mildly afraid to actually edit, I thought it'd be nice to try encouraging edit-contributions).--Defunc7 10:44, 31 December 2005 (PST) Good idea, Defunc7. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 10:59, 31 December 2005 (PST) I just started a new BioWare topic about NWN2Wiki http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/myviewtopic.html?topic=466482&forum=95. Please post to it if you have something to add. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 13:57, 15 January 2006 (PST) Lets hope it doesn't get locked like the rest. /:( --Defunc7 14:02, 15 January 2006 (PST) I should have a couple extra copies of the NWN2 game when it's released. Anyone have any ideas for a contest to promote this web site? -- Alec Usticke 08:02, 24 June 2006 (PDT) Lists, tables or category *If everything that's in a list was put into a category (e.g. a spell belongs to each category of the spellcasters who can cast it, the caster by level, spell school, spell subschool, somatic, verbal, range, target, buff, direct damage etc) then somethings are gonna have alot of categories assigned. So I was thinking we could have articles which are specifically lists of things" (e.g. non-somatic: list of spells unaffected by Arcane spell failure etc). Since it's not automated (as far as I know, not automatable at all) like categories it'd be extra work if anything needs changing (like article renames, or removing items)--Defunc7 06:16, 7 January 2006 (PST) I agree that lists make more sense for some uses: Wikipedia:Categories, lists, and series boxes. -- Alec Usticke 13:18, 7 January 2006 (PST) group effort? Is it just me, or am I the only one doing anything major on this site? :p --Defunc7 14:06, 12 January 2006 (PST) You have been doing a lot. I was trying to keep up with you but have been super busy at work this week. Hopefully I'll have more time next week. After all, I need to review and fix all your edits. Hehe, seriously, your contributions are looking great, Defunc7. We already have a great resource, but it's going to be truly amazing when NWN2 explodes. -- Alec Usticke 17:36, 12 January 2006 (PST) Defunc7, there is two reason Im not really been editting at the moment. 1) Most of the stuff you have been adding is DnD based information, and I have never been a PnP player and when I look at the SRD information I get lost in it. You undestand it better and what you have been doing is great work. When the game comes out with the game based information (eg manual and all) I will most likely be helping with that editting. (not saying the information you have been adding is pointless. Its great and give the people that have never played PnP a feel as how NWN2 will turn out.) 2) Im on holidays (most of the work I have done of the wiki's has been at work) and busy with getting myself ready to move out of home for the first time. The place Im moving into has to be painted and other stuff fixed. Plus I really got no kitchen/house equipment so every other day Im out shopping for that stuff. Please dont feel heavy hearted about this, all the work you have done so far has been great (way better then my first go) and Im most likely speak for most of the community by saying. "Thank You". -- Pstarky 19:19, 12 January 2006 (PST) Screenshot page layout The Screenshots article is becoming pretty unwieldy with all the thumbnails, especially for modem users. Perhaps we can categorize it to some extent? For example, add "Concept Art", "Magazine scans", "In-Game screenshots", "Trailers and trailer screencaps", "Toolset screenshots" and "Various" articles? Or refer to them by their release date, and archive older ones? Rgb 03:50, 14 May 2006 (PDT) Good idea. Go for it. My preference would be just to archive the older stuff. -- Alec Usticke 06:53, 14 May 2006 (PDT) DM Client The main page has two categories at the moment - player and builder. With all the issues coming from the announcement about the dm client possibly not shipping or in a reduced form when NWN2 is released it might be wise to create a new categorie to deal with DM/GM subjects. This is more of a suggestion for future plans, as theres not much out about the dm client and it's uses yet, but in the time leading up to the release of the game it's highly likly we will get details. We'll certainly need the categorie once the DM Client is available (when ever that is) -- DM Yarrow 09:17, 15 May 2006 (PDT) Gen Con 2006 I'll be going to Gen Con Indy in August like I do every year. The focus of the con isn't computer games, but Atari is always there. Hopefully they'll have a NWN2 preview (wishful thinking). Anyone else going? -- Alec Usticke 07:58, 24 June 2006 (PDT) MediaWiki upgrade I've upgraded NWN2Wiki to the latest MediaWiki software version. I still have a few tweaks to make, but please let me know if you notice any problems. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 12:35, 27 June 2006 (PDT) Upgraded to MediaWiki: 1.7.1 & PHP 5.1.2. -- Alec Usticke 14:30, 15 July 2006 (PDT) Spam Sysops, when blocking an IP address for spam or vandalism, please block them on both NWNWiki & NWN2Wiki. The spam blacklist is working again, but they'll always be looking for workarounds. Thanks. -- Alec Usticke 09:10, 30 June 2006 (PDT) NWN2Wiki now includes a captcha just like NWNWiki. It's required whenever a new URL is added to a page and the editor isn't logged in with a confirmed email address (and also required to register a new account). -- Alec Usticke 08:03, 18 July 2006 (PDT) UserScore I don't want to make this a competition, but here's a list of the top 10 most active NWN2Wiki editors. # Defunc7 (1527 Edits on 362 pages) # Austicke Alec Usticke (907 Edits on 559 pages) # Mythanthor Craig Trevor (171 Edits on 86 pages) # Emerald Melios (133 Edits on 92 pages) # Der Unbekannte René Pudwell (120 Edits on 38 pages) # BadSam Sam (119 Edits on 39 pages) # DM Yarrow ....whatever (105 Edits on 32 pages) # Pstarky Philip Starkey (96 Edits on 39 pages) # JCSeer (71 Edits on 10 pages) # MokahTGS Mokah (58 Edits on 30 pages) -- Alec Usticke 09:26, 30 June 2006 (PDT) # Pstarky Philip Starkey (96 Edits on 39 pages) *hangs head in shame*. It's cool, so many other good people have step up to the plate. Good work everyone specially Defunc7.-- Pstarky 12:23, 30 June 2006 (PDT) :You deserve a break. You're still #1 on NWNWiki. :) -- Alec Usticke 13:31, 30 June 2006 (PDT) Apparently all my little edits and tweaks of the groundwork added up. --Defunc7 20:15, 30 June 2006 (PDT) :And then some. :) -- Alec Usticke 06:21, 1 July 2006 (PDT) Another other Wiki *looks like deja vu, but another wiki for nwn2 has started up, and yet again people are missing the point of "speculation", mentioning "competition" and a few saying they can do it better. It's the circle of life! :D --Defunc7 05:30, 8 August 2006 (PDT) *The only really interesting information I got from that was the news of NWVault asking Alec to do/host their wiki. Anything more to say on the Alec? -- Pstarky 07:32, 8 August 2006 (PDT) ::Yeah, wikis are multiplying! I see you noticed my comments on their main talk page. They didn't seem to know of this wiki and/or didn't care. ::As far as NWVault, yeah, I had a conversation with Maximus. IGN has a Vault Wiki, and he said he's under a lot of pressure from IGN to add one to NWVault. He doesn't see a lot of sense in having competing wikis, so he asked to merge. He said I'd have total control, and they're using the MediaWiki software, so it'd be an easy transition. Interestingly, he commented on our front page counter and said NWVault gets that traffic in several hours. ::I'm glad you brought it up, Pstarky, but I'd like to hear others' input. My first reaction is that I'd prefer to stay independent; however, I have a lot of respect for Maximus and NWVault. What do others think? Should we consider moving to NWVault/IGN? -- Alec Usticke 15:00, 8 August 2006 (PDT)